Leaving
by magicalfeather411
Summary: He was leaving, and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing she would say would change anything. Not his decision, not the way they felt about each other…nothing.


**A/N:** Basically Harry is leaving to fight Voldemort and Ginny is sad : ( Hope you like it!

---------

Ginny was sitting alone on the bed looking through some old school pictures she had found in a box under the bed. She looked at the moving pictures she was holding in her hands, which were shaking uncontrollably. She looked at the faces. So happy, so young, and so…innocent. Her eyes landed on the boy in the middle. Dark hair, emerald eyes, and the most adorable face anyone could ever have, and he was hers. Until today. She knew the day was eventually going to come, but it seems to have come so much faster then she anticipated. He was leaving, and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing she would say would change anything. Not his decision, not the way they felt about each other…nothing.

He was coming up the stairs now; to tell her his news…he's leaving. That he may never return ever again. That no matter what, she must not cry over him, she must not obsess over him after he is gone. She must move on. She looked back at the picture in her hands and a silent tear ran down her perfectly white skin. There was a knock on the door, it was him, she knew it, she could sense him. The door opened.

"Ginny? Can I talk to you?" he asked her slowly. She wanted to say no because of what he was about to tell her but instead she just wiped her eyes and turned around to face him. He strained a smile. Ginny turned away and focused her eyes on the floor. She heard Harry close the door and make his way over to her desk chair. She still refused to look at him. It was just too painful. "Ginny," he started, "there really is no easy way to say this." She heard him take a deep breath. "I'm leaving. Tomorrow." He sounded so calm just as he always did. Almost as if nothing was wrong. Ginny still didn't want to look up for she was unable to speak now.

"Ginny, please, but I need you to understand." She just shook her head. Ginny didn't want to understand. All she wanted was him. Safe, at home, with her.

"Y-" she wanted to speak but nothing was coming out. "You never wanted to stay, did you?" she said so softly that he could barely hear her. She was still looking at the floor.

"Ginny I'm sorry-" Harry spoke but finally Ginny could speak clearly

"Sorry isn't going to change anything Harry!" she finally looked up at him. "You're still going to leave! You're still going to go and risk your life! And what do you think I will be doing when they tell me you're dead? Huh? Oh and how about when they bring your dead body back from where ever the bloody hell you're going! What do you think I am going to do then?!?" Ginny's yelling slightly frightened Harry. He hadn't heard her yell in years. Ever since they had gotten together she never really seriously yelled.

In her fit she had gotten up from the bed and started pacing around the room. Harry decided to stand up too. He tried to grab her arm to calm her down but she managed to pull his hand off and continued her ranting on about what she would do after he dies. "And then what shall I do? Perhaps I shall marry Malfoy? Would that please you!?! No. I would never be happy with anyone but you Harry! No one at all! Do you hear me!?! NO ONE! Nothing! No!" Tears were now running down her face and at this point she didn't care. She had been holding all of that anger inside ever since last summer when she overheard him and Ron talking about leaving. "We're supposed to get married Harry!" she said holding up her hand to show him the diamond ring he had gotten her about a year ago. "Remember!?!"

Harry still tried to get her to calm down, but nothing seemed to work. Finally he grabbed the upper part of her arms so tightly that she would probably be bruised in the morning. Ginny had stopped yelling at this point. All she could do was cry. She couldn't look at him again. She was sure he would look angry for his grip on her arms was so tight. Suddenly, without any warning at all he kissed her. He hadn't kissed her like this since they were in school. This was the kind of kiss that sent chills down her spine. The kind of kiss that shows you that this is the only person meant for you and no one else can replace that feeling.

As Harry kissed her he could taste her. Her lips were wet with her salty with tears. He never wanted to let go now. This just felt too good to be true.

They finally came up for air. Harry loosened his grip on Ginny's arms and grabbed her waist. This hurt him in such a way he couldn't even describe it. "N-No Harry, I can't." she said shaking her head at what she had just done. "I can't. You're leaving tomorrow, never to return ever again. Not for me at least. B-Because I won't be here when you come back."

"Ginny what are you talking about? Where are you going" he asked her finally putting some emotion into his voice

"I don't know, anywhere but here Harry." she removed the beautiful diamond ring from her finger and placed it in the center of his hand. "I can't wear this any longer."

"B-But Ginny," Harry was almost in tears himself now. "I-I _love_ you. Doesn't that mean anything at all!" he said gripping the ring in his hand.

"It used to Harry, it really did, but you're _leaving_. Don't you get it! You're never going to come back. And I might as well move on and forget about you!" As she said this tears began to flow from her eyes again.

"Ginny, no, please. I'll come back. I promise I will! I will always love you. There's no one else for me. No one else can understand what I've been through." He tried to force the ring back into her hand.

He had backed her up into a corner. "No Harry," she said trying to shove him away, but he wouldn't leave. "Harry please move."

"No Ginny. I won't let you leave me."

"Leave YOU!?!?!" she yelled at him, which made him back up slightly "You're the one leaving me! Do you even hear what you're saying!?! God damn it Harry I love you! And what do you do, you leave me!"

"Ginny please, I really am sorry! I told you that! There's nothing else I can do now!" Harry finally started to yell

"You know what Harry?" she said pushing him back "I don't give a fuck anymore! You can go get yourself killed! And you know I hope you die!" she said poking him in the chest with her one sharp nail. "I hope he kills you, just so that I never have to see your face again!"

Harry looked shocked. He had never heard her so angry. This time she sounded like she meant it too.

"So just go Harry because no one is stopping you! Nope," she looked around the room, "no one is going to stop you now! So just leave! Damn it, just go!"

Harry backed away from her, opened the door and left.

Ginny backed up into the wall and slowly slide down it, her hair getting all over the place. Her eyes were still full of tears. Her makeup was running down her face. Had she really just done that? Did she really tell Harry she wanted him to die? It wasn't true. She didn't mean it.

"I don't mean it, I don't mean it." She whispered to herself, knocking her head against the wall until that one phrase finally sank into her mind. "I don't mean it!" she screamed as she got up and ran to the door. "I don't! I don't!" she screamed swinging open the door and running down the stairs. "Harry! Wait! I don't mean it! I didn't mean it!" she made it to the entrance way of their house still screaming for him. "Harry please I didn't mean what I said! I don't want you to die!" she ran through the whole house yelling at the top of her lungs until she realized he was really gone.

She collapsed against the kitchen wall hysterical crying, her face in her hands. She looked up. The room was spinning, and finally it went dark.

---------

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! New chapters will be up soon!


End file.
